kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Larry's Birthday/Transcript
Author: Dap00 This transcript is for Larry's Birthday. Larry's Birthday home, Kim's bedroom. Kim opens the hidden compartment in her closet, puts on her battlesuit, hops in her car, and picks up Ron on the curb. Ron is chewing gum, which explodes all over his face, and he struggles to pull it off as Kim glances at him uncomfortably. Wade calls in on the car's viewscreen. * Kim: Standing by for sitch, Wade. * Wade: Cat up a tree. * Kim: Um, cat up a tree really doesn't seem like a battlesuit mission. * Wade: (knowingly) You haven't seen the cat. and Ron pull up to a tree, get out, and both gasp as they find a puma with a collar on a high branch snarling at them. * Ron: We're gonna need a bigger boat. And... water. * Old Lady: Oh, Sassy is so frightened! * Kim: By any chance, is Sassy a cougar? * Old Lady: Oh, heavens no. She's a puma. * Ron: Oh, that's completely different. * Kim: (angrily) No, it's not! (sighs) Well, nothing says battlesuit mission like a puma on the edge. fires a grappling hook onto a tree branch and hauls herself up. * Kim: Nice kitty. Nice Sassy... slashes at Kim's shoulder. * Kim: Hey! I said nice! suit quickly repairs itself. Sassy snarls and leaps at Kim, who leaps back to avoid her. Sassy lands on a branch and slashes it, accidentally breaking it. Sassy tumbles to the ground but lands on her feet. * Old Lady: Sassy! approaches Ron, snarling. * Ron: Sassy... whoa! * Old Lady: (worried) Oh, Sassy doesn't like men so much. * Ron: No, no, look, I'm like barely a man! See, there was this mixup at my bah mitzvah, and KIM! lunges at Ron, but Kim dives in front of him, activating her battlesuit's forcefield. Sassy bounces off, keeps attacking, and continues to get bounced away. * Ron: Forcefield! Fierce! * Old Lady: Stop teasing my Sassy! Huh! (attaches Sassy's leash and nuzzles her) Let's go home, girl. * Ron: Um, yeah. Gotta ask, why a pet puma? * Old Lady: Because, the grizzly didn't get along with the gator! old lady leads Sassy away. Wade calls in on the Kimmunicator. * Kim: It was a big cat, Wade. * Wade: I told you it was a battlesuit job. * Kim: S'all good. Everything seems to be working. battlesuit's forcefield suddenly activates and knocks Ron off screen. * Kim: More or less. ---- theme. ---- Dementor's lair. Dementor paces in front of a diagram of Kim's battlesuit. * Prof. Dementor: I cannot eat. I cannot sleep. All I do is toss and turn and think about that self-healing, spring-stepping with the hand thing battlesuit! And the sad fact that it is in that schoolgirl's closet, instead of my closet! (notices that Myron has approached him) Acht, Myron, you are in my comfort zone! Step back! retreats. * Prof. Dementor: Step further. Giant step. You know what? Make it two giant steps, und a series of baby steps. continues retreating, until he is back in the doorway. * Prof. Dementor: Ah, you are golden, Myron! Stay there! * Myron: One question? * Prof. Dementor: What? * Myron: When do you start showing me the ropes like you swore to Hildagarde you would? * Prof. Dementor: Myron, just because you married my sister doesn't mean you have what it takes to be a Dementor henchman! * Myron: Well, if you keep making me go away, B.I.L.- * Prof. Dementor: Wait, who is Bill? * Myron: You are, Brother In Law! B.I.L.! See, I could call you B.I.L., and you could call me B.I.L., wouldn't that be fun, B.I.L.? * Prof. Dementor: Go away, Myron. * Myron: Wait! What if... (hesitates) I could get you that self-stepping, spring-hand battlesuit? * Prof. Dementor: It is a self-healing, spring-stepping suit and what makes you think you can get it? * Myron: If I fail, I go back to the strudel works! * Prof. Dementor: This calls for a plan, B.I.L.. That strange boy she is improperly dating is the key. * Myron: Strange boy! Got it. You have a name? * Prof. Dementor: (slowly) I do not know... (impatiently) the sidekick! Once I have him, I will exchange him for the battlesuit! * Myron: A picture, maybe? * Prof. Dementor: No, no photo, but you cannot miss him! You see a guy, with Kim Possible, who looks like he should not be with Kim Possible, THAT IS HIM!!! ---- Nacho. Ron walks in pushing Hana, who is asleep, in a stroller. Rufus hops onto Kim's table as they reach it and chatters in greeting. * Ron: (panting) Came as fast as I could, KP! What's the emergency? * Kim: Cousin Larry's birthday! * Ron: That's the emergency? He has one every year! * Kim: Yeah, mmm-hmm, but every year I don't get the job of keeping him out of the house so his surprise party can be a surprise. * Ron: Oh, and you're hoping I'll tag along and talk geek with him so you're off the hook? * Kim: Not exactly how I was gonna put it, but yeah. * Ron: Yeah, sorry, KP, no can do. I have to watch Hana. I mean, that's way more important than having fun. * Rufus: Uh huh! * Kim: See? You think spending time with Larry is fun! * Ron: But I have responsibilities now, Kim! I've put childish things behind me! toy squeaks. Ron pulls a pig toy out of his pocket, and it squeaks again. * Ron: Heh heh, oh! I forgot I stuck that in my pocket! * Kim: How about if you Larry-sit, and I babysit? * Ron: I know you and Larry don't exactly share the same- * Kim: Planet? * Ron: Interests. But you know what, he's just as confused by your Cuddle Buddy collection as you are by his hobbies. * Kim: I guess. (pauses, now angry) How does Larry know about my Cuddle Buddy collection? * Ron: I uh, might have mentioned something to him. You know, we chat now and then. (nervously sips his drink) ---- Kim and Larry walk along a sidewalk. * Larry: See, the thing is, in the graphic novel, Dark Megaton's powers are bio-mechanical. But in the movie, they're electro-mechanical. * Kim: Uh, right. Do you ever read any real books, Larry? * Larry: Uh, I don't read novels. I read novelizations. arrive at a comics shop. * Larry: Oh, here we are. * Kim: Do we have to? * Larry: Need I remind you, cousin, it's my birthday? go inside, as Myron and two henchmen watch from across the street. * Myron: (into radio) I see a guy with Kim Possible who doesn't look like he belongs with Kim Possible. the comics shop, everyone turns to the door as Larry and Kim walk in. * Everyone: Larry! * Larry: (clearing throat) I request sanctuary for myself and this maiden in your dungeon! * Everyone: Enter dragon tamer! * Larry: Standard greeting. We are welcomed. * Kim: Oh, wonderful. man shows Larry an issue of the Fearless Ferret comic book. * Man: Um, check it out, Larry. The Fearless Ferret finally comes face to face with the Irritable Man. * Larry: Seen it. Total rip-off of issue 162 of the Green Llama. * Man: As per usual, you're right. * Larry: (to Kim) I'm kinda like the alpha dog here. * Kim: (already bored) Woof. another of the shop regulars, approaches them. * Charlotte: It's not a total rip. Besides, issue 162 of Green Llama was pretty weak overall. * Larry: Where are you coming from, Charlotte? That was a landmark issue! from Bueno Nacho is seated at a table across the shop. * Ned: Hey, Larry! We're starting. You in? walks over and Kim follows him. * Larry: Most definitely. (to Kim) Wanna sit in? * Kim: Ned? * Ned: Oh, hi, Kim. But here I'm known as Varkon of Cyrulia. * Kim: Of course you are. Uh, what is this game anyway? * Ned: Doesn't matter. Larry's mastered all the role-playing games. He's a galactic outer, a dungeon magus, a dragon tamer, a level 5 tachyon warrior. smirks proudly and sits down at the table. * Larry: Scenario 3 copacetic with everyone? * Ned: Scenario 3? Outstanding! * Charlotte: Scenario 5 is more challenging. * Larry: Don't start with me, Charlotte! * Kim: Uh, I think I'll just go get a smoothie. Or... something. * Larry: Yeah, sure. rushes out of the comics shop. * Kim: (panting) Real world. Real world! Phew! Good. That was close! (runs off) exits the comics shop. * Larry: You know what? Cousin! (finds himself surrounded by Dementor's henchmen) Uh, hi. Righteous costumes! returns and sees the situation. * Kim: Larry! dropkicks Myron, knocking him flat on his back. The other henchmen rush Kim. * Larry: What's the sitch? (snorts) Isn't that what you say, sitch? continues fighting henchmen. * Kim: Larry, find someplace safe! exits the comics shop. * Larry: This is awesome! * Charlotte: What's going on? * Larry: My cousin's engaged in combat. It's like Kickfight 3D! * Charlotte: Uh, it's more like the Zombie Mayhem expansion pack. * Larry: You don't know anything, Charlotte! gets knocked back, landing in front of Larry and Charlotte. * Charlotte: Well that was kinda like Kickfight 3D. * Larry: Finally! * Charlotte: Should we maybe not be here? * Larry: Are you for real? It's just getting good! tackles a henchman. * Charlotte: The dungeon magus! turns to see Larry sitting in a helicopter as henchmen climb up a rope ladder after him. * Larry: Cousin! Aren't you coming? * Kim: You bet I am! leaps onto a henchman's back, hops onto an awning, and grabs the rope ladder, and starts to climb. Myron spots her. * Myron: Get rid of the mean girl! henchman piloting changes course, dragging Kim into a nearby cafe's hedge and leaving her sitting in a salad bowl. Kim growls in frustration. ---- returns home, where her parents have decorated the house for Larry's party. * Mr. Dr. P: Dah! Kimmie-cub, whoa! You can't bring Larry home yet! The surprise party is not ready to get started! Eh... where is Larry? * Kim: (hesitantly) Well, something sort of happened, and um, Larry's kind of... missing. * Mr. Dr. P: You lost Larry? * June: What?! * Kim: (nervously) Heh heh. I only left him for a few minutes, Aunt June. * June: You left Larry alone? How could you leave my little Larry alone? looks to her parents for help. Her father is covering his face with a hand, while her mother looks nervous. * Kim: Uh, Larry is 19. You can leave 19 year-olds alone. * June: Larry isn't like other 19 year olds! * Kim: (muttering) Yeah, tell me about it. ---- lair. Two henchmen carry Larry into Dementor's lair while Myron walks alongside them. They set Larry down in front of Dementor, who is clearly unimpressed. * Prof. Dementor: (softly) Who is das uber-nerd? * Myron: (proudly) Kim Possible's sidekick. Mission accomplished! * Larry: Uh, hello? I am a dragon tamer, and level 5 tycon warrior! I haven't been a level 1 sidekick since third grade! * Prof. Dementor: Myron, you DISAPPOINT ME!!! * Myron: (stammering) Uh, but... but you said -- I-I mean, well-well-well, look at he -- well, just look at him!!! He fits the description! walks around the lair, in awe. * Larry: This place is so convincing! * Prof. Dementor: (softly to Myron) What is he talking about? * Larry: (giggles) The detail is ridiculous! This is the best birthday ever! I can't believe Kim went to all this trouble after acting like she didn't even wanna be seen with me! * Prof. Dementor: You are speaking in nonsense! This troubles me! * Larry: That Kim! She pretends not to know anything about RPGs, and then she hooks all this up! * Prof. Dementor: R... PGs? * Myron: Role-playing game. So I'm told. * Prof. Dementor: (to Larry) This is no game, freaky boy! * Larry: Right. (chuckles in disbelief) And your game name is? * Prof. Dementor: Nein! Listen, I am Professor Dementor! * Larry: Supervillain? * Prof. Dementor: Yah! Of course, you know of me. * Larry: Oh, no, it's the helmet. (pats helmet) Eh, standard supervillain wear in this kind of a role-play. (chuckles) I mean, what kind of a rube do you take me for? * Myron: The outfit is kind of a cliche. * Prof. Dementor: I hope you like the stuffing of the STRUDEL, MYRON!!! begins activating things on a console, which fires lasers across the lair. * Larry: Far out! and the henchmen begin dodging laser fire. * Prof. Dementor: (from the ground) He's even more annoying than the SIDEKICK!!! ---- Part 2. ---- house, living room. Hana is giggling in her carseat while Kim and Ron talk. * Kim: Dementor has Larry! * Ron: What? When? Where? How? * Kim: Ron! * Ron: Wait! Why? (chuckles) Okay, go ahead. * Kim: No time for questions! C'mon! * Ron: I can't go anywhere until my parents get back. (to Hana, in baby talk) Can I? Can I go, no I can't! * Kim: (impatiently) Bring her! * Ron: No go, no, Mom specifically said no missions. And to go easy on the strained peas. * Kim: It's not really a mission. More like recon. We check Dementor's known lairs, by then your parents should be home. We drop off Han, then go back and rescue Larry. * Ron: Uh... I don't know. * Kim: We can stop for ice cream... and Hana both cheer excitedly and clap. ---- lair. * Prof. Dementor: Just to recap, I still do not have the self-healing, spring-stepping suit! But I do have Larry! is tied to a chair and surrounded by henchmen. * Larry: Kim's battlesuit! Way cool! * Prof. Dementor: Go on, hostage. Speak. * Larry: It's a classic Scenario 11. * Prof. Dementor: (irritated) What are you talking about?! The sense you are making is none! * Larry: If you want the battlesuit, just go for it. Direct line of attack. * Prof. Dementor: Und how do you suggest we do that, Larry? We do not even know where it is! * Larry: Duh. There's a secret panel in the back of her closet, right behind the Strategories game. * Prof. Dementor: Somebody untie him, und get him a refreshment. henchmen unties Larry, while another gets him a drink. * Larry: Boy, you're not very good at this. This is a pretty boss lair and everything, but I wish Kim had gotten a better villain. (sips his drink) * Prof. Dementor: Did your girl cousin mention as part of the game, you get to lead a mission? * Larry: Nope, no spoilers. * Prof. Dementor: She did not want you to know that she would be playing the part of the girl whose closet we break into. * Larry: Yes. With your working props and my insider knowledge, we'll be unstoppable. (excitedly) Kim Possible doesn't stand a chance! (snickers evilly) and Myron both join in with evil laughter. Larry cuts them off after a moment. * Larry: That's gonna need some work. (slurps his drink) ---- Dementor's lair. Kim and Ron slide in on a grappling hook and run inside. Ron has Hana strapped to his back and Rufus on his shoulder. They find the lair unoccupied. * Ron: Anybody home? Hel-looooo! answer. * Ron: Yeah, you know, that sounds real empty. ECHOOOOO!!! Echo! * Rufus: Echo! * Kim: (into Kimmunicator) Dead end, Wade. What's next? suddenly dodges as a laser cannon fires at her. * Ron: I only pushed one button! laser cannon continues to fire. Hana coos and throws a half-eaten cookie at the cannon, which explodes on impact. The cookie boomerangs back into Hana's hand, and she coos happily. * Ron: Huh? (looks at the wrecked cannon, then glances back at Hana) * Kim: Well, don't touch anything else, okay? cookie bounces off of a console, and she waves her hands gleefully, obviously the cuplrit this time. A loud beeping begins. Voice: Self-destruct sequence initiated. the lair. The lair blows up as Kim's car drives down a winding path and across the water. * Kim: (annoyed) If you're going to blow things up, maybe we should wait for your parents to take Han. * Ron: (insistently) It wasn't me! * Kim: (in disbelief) Riiight. I suppose it was the baby. the backseat, Hana giggles and shakes her rattle. ---- [Outside the comics shop. Ned, Charlotte, and two others and hanging out. * Ned: Hey, it's Larry! * Comic Shop Group: Larry! arrives with Dementor and his henchmen, and is now dressed as one of them, minus the helmet. * Larry: Hey guys. (annoyed) And Charlotte. * Charlotte: Uh, did you forget the dragon tamer greeting? * Larry: Can't. I'm in a scenaro. * Comic Shop Group: (in awe) Ooooh. * Ned: Cool costume, Larry. Check it out, he's got a posse. Comics Guy: Like the Quantum Probability Squad. * Charlotte: Uh, more like the alternate timeline version of Team Unusual. * Larry: Don't start, Charlotte! * Myron: Yes, we are in a hurry to commit illegal acts. * Dementor: (hesitantly) It is an RPG scenario. * Comic Shop Group: Ooooh. and Dementor's group leave. * Ned: That short kid was weird-o. ---- house. Kim and Ron are leaving as Mrs. Stoppable steps onto the front stoop with Hana in her arms. * Mrs. S: Thanks for helping Ron watch Hana. I hope she wasn't too much trouble. * Kim: Oh, no. No trouble at all. * Ron: Except for the explosion. * Mrs. S: (alarmed) Explosion! Did you take your sister on a mission?! * Ron: No! No mission, just, um... what was that word, Kim? * Kim: (whispers) Recon! * Ron: Yeah, right! Yeah, we took her on one of those! Perfectly safe, not like a mission! Except for the lasers. grabs Ron and runs. * Mrs. S: (stunned) There were lasers? giggles and waves. ---- and Dementor's group sneak up to the Possible home, and hide in the bushes as Kim's parents drive off with June. Larry leads the group into the house. * Larry: Hello? Anyone home? (to group) Okay, guys. * Myron: (impressed) Looks like quite a party. * Larry: I'll bet it was a cover surprise, in case I had discovered the true surprise of this role-play party. * Dementor: Yah, that is exactly it. (elbows Myron, who is trying not to laugh) * Myron: Look, cookies! group rushes to the table, but Dementor gets shoved to the floor as Myron and the henchmen gobble down the cookies. henchmen search through Kim's room as Larry and Dementor look on. * Larry: You don't have to do that. I already know where she keeps it. * Dementor: You try to stop them. * Larry: Touche. goes into the closet, pushes aside some clothes, and finds the hidden access panel. * Larry: Of course! It's keyed to Kim's handprint. * Dementor: So far, I am less than impressed with your Scenario 11. (angrily, under his breath) I did not even get any cookies! again, Dementor and the henchmen huddle up around Larry. Myron stands apart from them, playing with a yo-yo. * Larry: That was just part 1: identify the target. Now in part 2- * Dementor: I am running out of the patience! * Larry: If you're not gonna play to win, why play at all? * Dementor: (resigned) Very well. Bring in the E.L.B.D.! * Myron: Ooh! (raises hand to ask question) Ohh ohh ohh ohhh! * Dementor: (annoyed) Yes, Myron? * Myron: What's an E.L.B.D.? * Dementor: Extremely- joins in as Dementor is speaking, matching his words pefectly and startling him. * Dementor: -Large Blaster Device?! * Larry: -Large Blaster Device. * Dementor: (pauses) How did you know that? * Larry: Scenario 5. A little unorthodox to bring into Scenario 11, but I guess it's okay this time. clearly annoys Dementor greatly. Three henchmen carry in the E.L.B.D.. * Larry: Can I work it? * Dementor: The E.L.B.D. is very complicated- * Larry: (annoyed) You said I could lead the mission! Everybody heard you say it! * Dementor: Fine! Go work the E.L.B.D.! Everyone else, TAKE COVER!!! and the henchmen take cover in the nearby bushes. Larry takes the E.L.B.D. into the house. There is the sound of an explosion, and the inside of the house briefly lights up. * Myron: You think he's okay? * Dementor: Do I care? comes out with the E.L.B.D., which is now completely wrecked. * Dementor: What happened? * Larry: The suit's not there. * Dementor: More disappointment. You are just ashamed to admit that you do not know how to use the E.L.B.D. properly! Follow me! marches into the house, and the entire group soon finds the wrecked remains on Kim's closet. * Larry: See? Told ya. * Myron: Now what do we do? * Larry: Well, Scenario 13-A- * Dementor: (angrily) Nein! No more with the scenarios! We comb this miserable suburb until the Kim Possible I am finding, and I take the suit from her! * Larry: (chuckles) This is the best birthday ever! attempts to laugh evilly, but makes goofy faces that ruin the impact. Everyone stares at Larry. ---- drives through town in her car with Ron. Wade is on the car's viewscreen. * Kim: Where to next, Wade? * Wade: You're already there! Dementor and his henchmen have been spotted in Middleton. * Kim: Really? pulls over, and she and Ron get out. * Kim: Maybe Dementor is over Larry's geek speak. * June: There she is! * Kim: Oh no! They found me! * Wade: Dementor? * Kim: Worse. Aunt June and my dad! and Mr. Dr. P are standing outside the comics shop, handing out flyers. They approach Kim and Ron. June: Instead of just standing around, you could make yourself useful. (hands Kim a flyer) * Kim: W-w-what? flyer has a picture of Larry dressed as a wizard, complete with a fake beard, hat, staff, and wand. Underneath the picture is the caption, "HAVE YOU SEEN ME?" * Ron: Outstanding dungeon magus gear! * Kim: Aunt June, this really isn't necessary! June: And just how do you propose we find my lost Larry?! * Kim: I'll find Larry when I find Dementor! flyers are blown out of their hands by a sudden gust of wind. The source is a large hover-ring transport, which carries Dementor, as well his henchmen and a now helmeted Larry, who are armed with shock staffs. Dementor laughs triumphantly. * Dementor: Not if I find you first! henchmen leap out and activate the shock staffs. June: Do you mind?! This is a private conversation! * Mr. Dr. P: (covers June's mouth) Uh, Kimmie-cub? * Kim: No worries, Dad! I'm on it! charges in and dropkicks a henchmen. Ron joins in with some fake karate yells, causing the henchmen to stare at him. * Ron: Ow! Pulled something! (more fake yells) * Myron: Ohhh! You're the guy that's with Kim Possible, but doesn't look like he belongs with Kim Possible! * Ron: What's that supposed to mean?! (pokes Myron in the chest) gets mad and tosses Ron away. He lands in a heap next to June and Mr. Dr. P. * June: Ohh! What is happening here?! * Mr. Dr. P: Oh, uh... (counting off on his fingers) supervillains, henchmen, kung fu. Teen stuff, you know! continues to fight. She is suddenly confronted by Larry. * Larry: Give up, Kim Possible! * Kim: (stunned) Larry? * Larry: Wow! You're really good! That's perfect for the scenario! activates his shock staff and knocks Kim out with it. Myron and another henchmen have captured June, Mr. Dr. P, and Ron. * Ron: KP! * Larry: Bring them all back to the lair! * Dementor: I give the orders here! stares at him expectantly. * Dementor: On the other hand, that is a pretty good one. What he said! ---- timeshare lair. Kim and Ron are suspended by their wrists high above a closed panel. * Kim: This is not good. * Ron: On the bright side, we finally found the right lair. presses a button, and the panel opens to reveal a bubbling, green vat. * Ron: What's up with Larry? I-It's like he's enjoying this. * Larry: Mind control, maybe? * June: What is all this? * Larry: Scenario 11, that's what! * June: Honey, I have no idea what that means. * Dementor: Yah! It means that at last, I will acquire Kim Possible's battlesuit! and Kim gasp. * Larry: Yeah, something like that. * June: I'm still not following. Are you getting any of this? * Mr. Dr. P: Well, we've got a villain, henchmen, and a trap. I'm betting an ultimatum is next. * Dementor: Kim Possible! Tell me where it is, then perhaps, perhaps, I can let all the people go in freedom. * Mr. Dr. P: Bingo! * Larry: You call that an ultimatum? * Dementor: Yah! It is a very clear statement of demand und consequence! * Larry: Puh-lease! Surrender or be destroyed! That's an ultimatum! * Dementor: (calmly) Listen, I will admit you have been helpful with your scenarios, but this (starting to yell) situation calls for a certain amount of experience und expertise!!! pushes a button, starting to lower Kim and Ron toward the vat. Rufus pokes his head out of Ron's pocket, sees the vat, and chatters with worry. * Ron: Scenarios? Kim, I think I know what's going on. Larry thinks all of this is a role-playing game. * Kim: No way! I think even Larry can tell the difference between real life and a game. * Ron: Uh, dragon tamer. Hello? * Kim: Oh. Right. * Ron: There's an easy way to check. (loudly) Yo, Lar! Um, we looking at Scenario 19 here? * Larry: Precisely. throws his shock staff at Dementor and Myron, then stops Kim and Ron's descent. The henchmen rush him, but Larry activates the lair's laser cannons, which halt them in their tracks. One laser hits Kim and Ron's restraints, dropping them, but Kim fires a grappling hook into the wall and swings them to safety. Nets launch from the walls, tying up the henchmen. Another laser frees June and Mr. Dr. P. Dementor suddenly grabs Larry in a choke-hold. * Dementor: (struggling) Showing your true colors at last! I commend you on a exceptionally clever ruse! * Larry: What ruse?! Scenario 19 is like the whole point of the adventure! [Larry begins to glow, and Dementor is knocked away as Larry's henchmen gear explodes, revealing that he is wearing Kim's battlesuit underneath. * Dementor and Kim: What are you doing with that battlesuit?! * Larry and Ron: Scenario 19! * June: Is this over yet? I really need to lie downnn... (faints into Mr. Dr. P's arms) shoves Larry into the vat. Larry flies out of the vat, with the battlesuit's forcefield activated. Dementor pushes several buttons, causing the lasers to target Larry, but he is still protected by the forcefield. Larry fires a grappling hook, and uses it swing himself forward and land a dropkick on Dementor, who is thrown into Myron. Both go tumbling backward, crashing into a closet. * Mr. Dr. P: Isn't that your battlesuit? * Kim: Yeah, uh huh. (clearly uncomfortable. suddenly turns to Ron accusingly) How did Larry know where it was, Ron?! * Ron: (nervously) Oh, I might've mentioned something to him when he was looking for board games. returns, wielding another E.L.B.D.. * Dementor: The end is now, geekling! fires, but Larry catches the blast, twirls around, and fires it back. * Larry: Sounds good to me! and Myron duck back into the closet, which then explodes. They are soon tied up and grouped with the rest of the captured henchmen. * June: (excitedly) So, are these other boys coming to the party, too? (giggles) I'm not sure I made enough tuna sandwiches! * Myron: Ooh, tuna salad's my favorite! * Dementor: Strudel works, Myron! STRUDEL WORKS!!! * Larry: Ma, don't you get it? This was the party! Kim threw me the most awesomest party ever! * Kim: (whispers to her father) But I didn't! * Mr. Dr. P: I think it's better if you did. * Kim: Gotcha. * June: Kimberly Ann, I owe you an apology. I've never seen my Larry so happy. Hey, maybe you should plan all Larry's birthdays from now on! * Mr. Dr. P: Uh, June? Let's go see if we can figure out how to get back to Middleton. * Kim: Speaking of apologies, I guess I sort of owe you one, too. * Larry: What do you mean? * Kim: I've been putting down all this comic book-sci fi-gamer stuff, but hey, it's your thing. Have at it. * Larry: Thanks, cousin. But I prefer science fiction. Eh, sci fi is belittling. * Kim: Okay, so what is Scenario 19, anyway? * Ron: Good guy infiltrates the bad guy's operation- * Larry: -but then pulls a dramatic double-cross at the last possible moment! * Ron: Pretty cool! * Larry: Yeah, I'm cool like that. * Kim: Yeah, y-y-ya know what's cooler? Real life! * Larry: Tell me that's not true. * Ron: Well, ya know, real life does have girls. ---- theater. Everyone from the comic shop group is watching a movie with 3D glasses on. Larry attempts to put his arm around Charlotte, who catches him. * Charlotte: Don't start, Larry. groans sadly and sinks lower into his seat. ---- start to roll. lair. Shego is reading at the console. Drakken is staring at his reflection on the floor. * Drakken: I'm telling you, getting the floors refinished was money well spent. They look fabulous. You know, we really should have had the place repainted while we were at it. I mean, in for a penny, in for a pound. is reading The Examiner. * Shego: Well, looks like Dementor won't be using the timeshare for a while. * Drakken: (pops up behind her chair) Oooh, what happened? Busted by Kim Possible? * Shego: No. * Drakken: Busted by her sidekick what's-his-name? * Shego: No. * Drakken: Naked mole rat? * Shego: No. * Drakken: (reads over her shoulder) Cousin Larry. Hmm. Never heard of him. Category:Transcripts